


Correct Terminology

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes precision in his word choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correct Terminology

Firm muscle, warm skin.

Pleased to have conjured such an excellent pillow, Arthur resists waking. He shifts his head and nuzzles at Eames’ neck, inhaling deeply. _Fuck._ He smells so damned good. The asshole always smells good, looks good…

Arthur’s mind engages, somewhat sluggishly.

Eames.

Here.

In his bed.

Memories flood in: heated touches, urgent demands, broken pleas, whispered declarations.

And pleasure – raw, intense.

Overwhelming.

Transformative.

Arthur isn’t _blushing_ , damn it. He _isn't_.

Actually, he is, but only because his brain is spewing terms like _transformative_.

There's only one correct word for this: waking naked and tangled around Eames.

Right.  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Team Romance at ae_match and conceived as a companion to Claimed and A Map is Not the Territory.


End file.
